The binding light
by angel bathed in hell fire
Summary: with narkou gone and the wish made. kagome thinks that she and inuyasha can finally be together but with kikyo now alive what will she do, but whe inuyasha says he love her kagome coudn't be happier. but what happens when she finds him with kikyo? will sh


The binding light

Chapter 1 the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form nor do I own any of the songs I did not write.

Author: angel bathed in hell fire

Notice: please do not take any of the poetry songs or characters I wrote or made that are in this fic. If you wish to use them please e-mail me or say so in your review.

Inuyasha watch out, yelled a girl with long black hair and sapphire blue eyes. The girl pulled back her bowstring and shoat the on coming demon; thanks kagome yelled a boy with long silver hair and dog-ears. Kagome nodded and continued to kill the demons surrounding her. Just then she herd someone yell foxfire, she turned around to see Shippo using his foxfire on the many demons around him. Kagome looked in the other direction and signaled for Kirara to go help Shippo. With a growl Kirara leapt over to Shippo helping him to kill the surrounding demons. She then turned to look at sesshoumaru. She watched as he gracefully killed 7 demons with one swipe of tokijin. Show off she mumbled and turned around to finish killing off the rest of the demons.

**WIND SCAR!** Were the two words kagome herd as she turned around to look at Inuyasha? She couldn't help but smile at how much better Inuyashas wind scar had become. She then turned to look at Sango and Mirkou

Standing back-to-back killing off demons. It was funny really; I mean look at them it was so obvious they liked each other. Well it was obvious to every one but them and maybe Inuyasha. But Inuyasha is a different case; he's just too dense to notice that's all.

Kagome sighed although it was finally the final battle between them and Narkou. She was a bit worried what would happen after the battle was over. I mean they had teamed up with sesshoumaru temporally in order to kill Narkou. At first Inuyasha was any thing but happy and all he did was complain but kagome easily fixed that with a few sits.

But there was still one bad thing about killing Narkou. Well 2 actually. Number 1 the Julie and what they were going to do with it, and number two Inuyashas promise to Kikyo. What would he do become a full demon, or become a human and go to hell with Kikyo. Sigh it was all so confusing, I just hope this is over soon.

I continued to kill off the demons when I herd my name being called I turned and looked just in time to see Narkou shoot one of his blobby tentacles at me. I quickly went to grab an arrow from my quiver. But it was to late the tactical was to close, I dropped the arrow and protectively put my hands in front of my face. I tensed waiting for the impact of the tentacle, but it never came. Instead I felt like I was floating I opened my eyes only to see the land below me. It was then I felt someone's arms around me. I turned my head only to come face to face with sesshoumaru (AN: yes in my fic sesshy has two arms). I could feel heat start to rise to my face oh Kami why am I blushing I mean this is sesshoumaru, sesshoumaru. Inuyashas brother oh bad kagome bad.

She had been about to be killed when I decided to save her. We were up quit high when she finally opened her eyes. At first she stared down words, which probably wasn't the best idea. She then turned to look at me she seemed to be thinking about something what I had not the slightest clue. And then she started to blush. And did she ever look pretty when she blushed, wait what am I thinking

That you think she's pretty when she blushes. And I'd say she does

Who are you and what are you doing in my mind

I am your conscience baka

Oh no not you again. I thought I got rid of you

Nope, you just sealed me for two hundred years but im back

Great well can you at least go away and leave me to think!

Fine but I'll be back

Oh joy!

I started to descend to wards the ground when I felt the girl cling titer to me she then burred her face into my tail what was this human doing!

What am I doing? I know I don't like heights but clinging to sesshoumaru, oh this is just great now he probably thinks im some perv or something. I mean it's not my fault I don't like heights right…

What is that basterd doing with kagome and why is she clinging to him?

Oh that baka is going to get it. Once im threw with Narkou he's next. Thought a very jealous hanyou.

KAGOME! I looked over to see who was calling my name. It was Sango, sango I called back. Are you ok kagome! Ya im fine thanks to sesshoumaru! Oh ah by the way thanks sesshoumaru.

Just do not let it happen again human.

I nodded figuring it was his way of saying your welcome. Picking up my fallen arrows and placing them back in my quiver. I continued to kill off the on coming demons. I looked over at Inuyasha and how close he was to Narkou. Then I remembered what he had said the night before.

Flash back

Hey kagome, yes Inuyasha you know tomorrow will be the final battle, yes I know, Narkou has all of the Julie except one shard. The one you carry. Yes I know Inuyasha, well I have an idea see once I get close enough to Narkou I want you to climb on my back, I need sesshoumaru to hold off the tentacles and sango and Mirkou to kill the surrounding demons. Once you're on my back and we get a bit closer when I say shoot you purification arrow we can combined the backlash wave and the arrow so we can destroy his body and purify him all at the same time, now I need you to tell the others ok. Wow it sounds like your plan might work Inuyasha ok.

End flash back

Well it was now or never, I turned to look at Kirara, Shippo seemed to be doing ok on his own. Kirara I called for her it was now or never

I herd her call for the fire neko, it looks like it's time to put my little brothers plan into action I called for the monk and the slayer. They nodded and continued to kill the demons. I took off running I was about 10 feet away from my brother and started to slash away at the tentacles.

Ok Kirara put me down here girl. I quickly hoped off Kiraras back and ran over to Inuyasha, he nodded, I climbed on his back. I readied my arrow, it was time.

Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal,

We quickly darted threw the maze of tentacles slashing at the ones that shoat out at us.

Fear is how I fall confusing what is real

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped up threw the tentacles, tetsusaiga out and turned red, now was our chance!

Theirs something in side me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming/confusing…

With my arrow pulled back I gathered all of my energy, focusing, flowing that power into my arrow.

This lack of self control, I fear is never ending, controlling/ I can't seem.

Narkou didn't see it coming, I smirked,

To find my self again my walls are closing in, with out a since of confidence and im

Convinced theirs just too much pressure to talk.

Inuyasha looked up at me now he mouthed I nodded, yes now was perfect

I've felt this way before, so insecure.

I smiled, gotcha, I released my arrow, and then the back lash wave followed. Narkou turned his head, shock and horror etched on his face. Almost immediately his barrier came up. Sorry I said not this time; my arrow priced threw the barrier, and soon Inuyashas back lash wave merged with my arrow. I took one last look at Narkous face before the blast hit. An ear splitting scream was heard as Narkou was purified, there it was over, finally over. My head started to pound and my vision started to blur. I smiled one last smile before nothing, just blackness……

Crawling in my skin these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall confusing what is real

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled it's self upon me distracting/reacting. Against my will I stand beside my own reflection it's haunting how I can't seem…

To find my self again, my walls are closing in, with out a sense of confidence and im convinced that theirs just too much pressure to talk… I've felt this way before so insure,

Crawling in my skin these wounds they will not heal fear is how I fall confusing what is real…


End file.
